


can't be saved.

by Latexthief (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack is a good boy, Other, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, This episode fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Latexthief
Summary: Jack has been alive exactly 4 days, 6 hours, and 36 minutes as of right now.





	can't be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of tonight's episode- in which I cried like a BITCH. It's slightly off, but that's because my writing sucks.

Jack has been alive exactly 4 days, 6 hours, and 36 minutes as of right now. He has not been alive a week and he already wishes his mother had changed her mind. Jack knew- he knew that they didn’t like him. All he does is hurt people- make people unhappy. When they entered the “bunker” he immediately left his friends alone. Sam needed time to rest and Dean- Dean should stay away from him; if not he’d beg his new father figure to try to kill him. Walking as quiet as possible, Jack reached the kitchen. He had begun to wonder why people put such big knives in easily accessible places, but at this moment he didn’t care. He was  **_glad_ ** he could steal the silver weapon, even if it wouldn’t kill him. He deserves to be hurt; he deserves to be in pain. He must mature- he needs to show the brothers that he understands he did wrong. Jack began to feel endless emotions- anger, sadness, pain, regret- everything. What is he? Why does he do this? Why does he hurt others without meaning to?

 

The first stab had barely any hesitation. The second, third, fourth, and fifth ones were in under the time span of three seconds. It wasn’t working, It didn’t hurt him enough. He needed _more_. One after the other he used the sharp weapon as his grounding. Relentless stabbing and strange fluids in his eyes. He didn’t hear the door open, the heavy footsteps, the rough hands yank away the blade. Of course it was Dean who found him- giving the older man another reason to hate Jack. His words left his mouth as if they had been scripted; he had not thought at all. Dean turns and leaves, making the promise of killing him. Jack had never felt happier in that moment.


End file.
